


Unrestrained.

by AllOverOliver



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Caught, Cunnilingus, Dommy Satan, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Kinda?, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOverOliver/pseuds/AllOverOliver
Summary: This is pure sin from the start. Satan and MC getting frisky alone in the library until they are caught. They escape and have to move their festivities elsewhere <.<
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan x MC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 273





	Unrestrained.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this! I love Satan and got a random burst of inspo to write this in one afternoon lol.

Her heavy breaths were the only sound filling the room. Satan’s lips crept up the side of her neck, gently trekking over every bit of warm skin. His chest was pressed against her back while his lips explored the curves and dips of her clavicle. His hands reached around her body and toyed with the buttons below her neck. 

She gasped when he pulled the first button free. A sound of supprised mixed with relief filled the quiet library. She was hot and only growing more heated with each deft touch Satan bestowed. The second button popped open, and she sighed. The heat had the means to escape her body now that the cool room air lapped at her scorching skin. 

Satan nuzzled close, his breath bringing chilled bumps to her pink skin. “If you keep making noises like that, we may be caught. You don’t want that, do you?” He punctuated the question with a nip at her lobe. 

She bit her lip and shook her head. She didn’t want a single second of his intimacy to go to waste. It was rare they were alone without any of his brothers or any imps catching up to them. The library was silent on the weekends, especially after the midterm they just had. There was no reason for anyone to be found here, especially this late in the evening. 

They felt at ease knowing they’d be alone. Any sounds, though, would surely alert anyone waltzing by. She bit her tongue when his palm dipped into her bra and cupped her sensitive breast. She knew she could keep quiet, but for how long? If she genuinely wanted to lose herself, it would be a challenge not to make a single peep. 

His strong hand gently kneaded her chest. He rested his forehead against her cheek while he switched from cupping her breast to teasing her nipple with his finger and thumb. He swapped back and forth until he moved to the other side. 

The sensation of his hand on her neglected breast made her falter. She stepped forward and grabbed the edge of the bookshelf. They were off in the corner in a specialty section for especially old books. Most of them looked like they’d never been touched, but somehow their papers looked as if they were stained with coffee. The musty scent of the dust hung low in the air, coating just the tops of the books. The front of the books looked well taken care of by the librarian, but there were far too many shelves in this place to make sure every book was pristine. 

“Part your knees.” Satan’s whisper was rasped as his warm breath spread over her skin down her shirt. Her top was obscured, exposing more cleavage than she’d ever dared to show. 

She did as he said and began to part her wobbling knees. Satan’s hand moved down over her navel and moved between her legs. It was like second nature to began grinding on his hand. Satan pushed his hips into her backside, rubbing his solid girth in time with her rip rotations. He kept a moan at bay, making a low hum in the back of his throat.

His lips met her neck and ear many times before he pulled his hand back lightning fast. He reached around her with both hands and unbuttoned her shorts. The sound of the zipper made them both pause and held their breath. It was louder than any noise they’d made thus far, and she felt her heart began to pound loudly in her ears. 

After a nervous moment, no other sound was detected. Satan shook off the notion that anyone heard them and dipped his fingers into her shorts. He slid along the front of her panties until he met the wet spot. 

He let in a sharp inhale and pressed his lips firmly to her ear. In the quietest whisper, he spoke. “You like the way I touch you, babe? You like it so much. You’ve ruined your pretty little panties. You like to act like you’re so innocent, but I know what makes you wet.” 

It was the raw emotion Satan spoke with that made another groan pass her lips. Abruptly she bit back the sound and pinched her mouth closed. He kissed her neck, and she could feel a wry smile stretch across his face. 

Satan’s tongue traced the crevasse of her neck while three of his fingers ran down her slit. Against her heated skin, she could feel her panties soak through even more. His fingers began to venture along the sides of the elastic that clung to her thighs. He ran his fingertips along the edge of her underwear and shivered. 

Changing his stance, Satan stood flesh against her back. His hardness rubbed along her back, making her ankles quaked at the thought of him taking her right here, right now. He kept swiping over her swollen clit with purpose, teasing her relentlessly. With every new touch, she grew closer and closer to climax. 

Her hips swayed as he removed his hand. His blond hair tickled the side of her face while he brought his hand up to her lips. The tips of his fingers moved over her bottom lip, and she could feel the moisture on his skin. 

He lightly chuckled and brought the fingers to his own mouth. He tasted just the tips and nuzzled the side of her face. “You taste so good. I want more.” 

His hand struck like a viper, dipping back into her shorts, and her knees almost gave out. If it weren’t for his other arm holding her upright, she might have been kneeling by now. Satan went inside her panties and ran one finger up and down her sex. 

“More..” She bucked her hips. “More, please.” 

“So polite, even to a demon.” He taunted, rubbing his pointed finger in circles over her slick entrance. “You want more, like this?” The tip of his finger dipped inside of her, and then he removed it again. “Hmm?” He hummed with a smirk.

“Y-yes..” She pushed her hips to coax him further. She was so hot, all of her skin burned. Her legs felt like jelly, and she wished she could collapse onto the floor with him. 

“What?” A new voice came from behind. 

Satan jerked his hand away from her, standing upright. He pushed her behind him and stood tall as if to hide her. The lights were out, but dim moonlight allowed the area to glow a gentle silver. They remained in the shadow while the footsteps grew closer. 

She grasped a handful of his shirt, hands shaking, hoping they wouldn’t find them. Satan looked mostly normal. His cheeks were flushed she could see, but his clothes were intact. Her clothes, however, were very much skewed and undone. It would be hard to explain her appearance away to whoever was bounding around the corner. 

“What kind of nerd do you have to be to be in the library on the weekend?” A familiar voice echoed off the stacks. 

“Unless they are hiding from someone,” A new voice answered. He giggled, and the other huffed. 

Satan felt behind him to make sure she was hidden while he adjusted himself. 

“Helloooo!” Levi’s evident voice rang into the specialty book section. 

Satan took a step toward him and scowled. “What do you want?” He crossed his arms. 

Asmo rounded the corner, took one look at Satan, and smiled. “Oh, hello, brother.” The edge of Asmo’s lips rose with a smirk. 

“What are you doing back here?” Levi questioned, brows knitted. 

“What does it matter?” Satan snapped, cheeks still red. 

Asmo peeked behind him and clasped his hands together. “I see,” 

“You see what?” Levi questioned. 

“Nothing nothing, Let’s go, Levi.” Asmo hooked onto his brother’s arm and began to pull him away. 

Satan looked even more perturbed by Asmo’s suggestive smile and eyebrow wiggle. He whirled around to his girlfriend and grabbed her hand. 

“Let’s go,” Satan murmured. 

“Is that-mmf” Asmo’s quick tug thwarted Levi's words. “Hey! What’s the big idea!”

She didn’t hear the rest of their little squabble as they rushed out of earshot. Satan snuck her out the side door of the library into a lesser-used hallway. There was a long walk from his room and were sure to be spotted by others on their way. She began to button her top up as they walked quickly down the hall. 

Another voice of someone seemingly talking on the phone began to grow near. 

“Dammit.” Satan spat. He looked just as flustered as she felt. 

She didn’t think she could make it that far anyway. The friction of her shorts rubbing aginst her center made her legs quake as she speed-walked. It was too much yet not enough at the same time. She knew she needed to find a new rendezvous spot and fast. There was no way either of their rooms was an option at this point. 

Looking around, she had an idea. She pulled Satan’s hand and brought him to a labeled door. She shushed him, and Satan nodded. The door opened easily, and they poured into the janitor’s closet lightning fast.

They slammed the door, and Satan ran his fingers through his golden hair. The adrenaline made them puff air in the small space. It was immaculate. Almost no supplies filled the racks. She wondered if this was used for the storage of extra items only. 

“There’s even a lock!” She spouted in surprise. Quickly Satan clicked the lock shut and whipped around. He bent down in a heated kiss and picked her up by the hips. She yelped, but Satan’s mouth muffled it. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked several paces toward the back of the closet. 

Satan sat her down atop the counter. It only housed a sink to the left and a tackle box to the right. The space was the perfect size for her to fit. She parted her lips, and his tongue moved to run along hers. 

He ran his hand up and down her back while he kissed her. He pressed his hips against her as he settled between her thighs. It was hard to sit up straight with the intensity of the kiss that she grasped fistfuls of his shirt. 

Satan bucked his hips into hers. She responded with her own thrusts, and soon they were grinding on one another in sync. He wore a simple black button-up shirt, and she made it her mission to rid her boyfriend of the offending garment. With half concentration, she made her way down his chest, unbuttoning each button along the way. 

His carved chest came into view, and she broke the kiss to glance down. Her hand moved along his abs as she pulled him in for another searing kiss. Satan’s eyes were deep dark blue, the color of the hottest fire. His golden hair dangled to his nose, casting a shadow over his brow. 

She moved her hands lower and lower until she cupped his hardened cock that strained against his jeans. Satan groaned and let her grope him for a minute before he backed off. She blinked several times, watching him kneel before her. His shirt hung open yet still clung to his broad shoulders.

He cut his dark eyes up to hers and unbuttoned her shorts once again. Satan then kissed her knee as he unzipped them. He tugged the loose shorts to her ankles and removed them entirely. He dropped them to the floor and began kissing her knee once again. He moved his mouth up her thigh, up and up until he began to lick her essence that dripped past her panty line. 

Satan moaned along her skin, sending a shiver up her spine. His teeth grazed the cloth that covered her sex. He nipped at licked at the soaked fabric until she tossed her head back. 

In a flash, his fingers hooked the elastic of the panties. They were whipped down her legs and tossed behind his shoulder in a flash. Satan’s face immediately buried between her legs. She covered her mouth with one hand and ran the other in his silky locks. She felt Satan’s head move with every lick. 

He lapped at the juices of her slit, sucking the swollen lips until her eyes rolled back. The act only produced more lubricant allowing his tongue to dip into her hole that much easier. Her legs clamped together, but she forced them to relaxed open in hopes that he wouldn’t stop. 

Her hand tightened in his hair as she clenched her jaw. “Higher, oh higher!” 

He hadn’t made to where she wanted it the most, and yet she felt her clit throb with every touch of his mouth on her folds. 

Playfully, he nipped along her sex, making sure his tongue touched every inch of her cunt before making it to the desired spot. Instead of quick movements, his tongue swirled over her clit slowly and methodically. 

“Oh…. fuck!” She moaned loudly into the small space, tossing her head back to rest along the wall. Her hair began to stick to her forehead and nape of her neck as the temperature grew. 

The slow movements along her cunt to her clit prolonged the release she’d been racing toward. It felt incredible yet made her impatient at the same time. Satan knew she was close, and yet he teased her still. His tongue made another slow swipe over the helpless nub, and she whimpered. 

His large hand left her thigh and roamed upwards to her breast. He cupped her chest, pushing the fabric askew. With his mouth on her cunt, he managed to pull her top down her shoulder and expose her left breast. He squeezed her chest and licked her cunt at the same time, ceasing her breath in her throat.

Satan’s lips encapsulated her clit and he began to suck lightly. His tongue teased the tip while his lips moved back and forth. The way her hips pushed into him became ragged while she moaned “Yes yes yes yes, right there,” 

He released the pressure on the sucking sensation and began to run his tongue up and down her slit. After several swipes, he paused at the top make a U shape with his tongue. She gasped and held his hair in a death grip. 

“Close, so close!” She yelped, letting her back slumped against the wall. 

He moved the U shape faster and faster until her thighs began to close around his head. Satan cut his eyes up to hers, and she noticed how dazed he looks. He was under the same spell she was, seeking primal pleasure from the one they loved. Her pussy pulsed against his lips and her thighs trembled with every throb. Her words were garbled, but she warned him she was cumming over and over until every wave of bliss ceased.

He stood to his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. His eyes locked with hers, and he bent down to press a hot kiss to her lips. Her body felt like jelly in the aftershock, making it impossible for her to sit upright. 

She gasped into his kiss while his hand came up to the back of her neck. He held her head upright when she couldn't. Satan nipped at her bottom lip, and she hurriedly moved to unbutton his pants. Satan’s pants were almost too tight to unbutton, but she managed to unclasp then unzip them in one fell swoop. 

With deft fingers, he unbuttoned her shirt and opend the garment for his liking. He pulled the cups of her bra down to expose both breasts to him. He only cupped them with his hands while his mind went elsewhere. She stroked him slowly, feeling how impossibly hard he already was. Satan squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against hers. His cock wept precum, making each stroke more audible than the last. 

His lips move down her neck, kissing her along the way until he met her chest. He teased her nipples with his tongue, gently grazing the nub with his teeth until she mewled. He then moved to the neglected breast and did the same thing. 

The angle she stroked him at wasn’t perfect, but he seemed to enjoy it just as much as any other position. 

“O-” He cleared his throat, “Open your legs more,” He was breathless, chest heaving for oxygen. 

She did as he asked, relaxing her thighs wide for him. Satan’s lips moved along her shoulder to her neck while he lined his cock up with her entrance. He pressed his forehead into her throat as if to steady himself. 

The pressure made her eyes grow wide as the tip of his cock stretched her. Her cunt squeezed against his girth the deeper he slid into her. Satan gasped when her walls clamped down on him. He was trying to keep his cool for as long as he could, making sure her body was amply ready for him to begin thrusting. 

“Fuck me,” Her voice broke the silence, and Satan’s face jerked up to look at her. His eyes were so filled with lust she thought he was almost unrecognizable.

“Getting bolder, I see,” His usually teasing tone was gone. He spoke in a low, sultry voice making her heart jump in her chest. 

She gulped, trying to will her head to nod. Satan’s lips quirked up as he moved closer to her ear. His nose ran along her cheek on the way, making her skin feel even hotter than before. 

“Do you see the position I have you in?” He asked while grabbing both sides of her hips and jerking forward. “I’m the one in control, not you. It’s always been me in control. Do you hear me?” His words dripped sensually from his lips. 

“Please, Satan.” She began. She tried to buck her hips, but he held her in place while his cock remained halfway inside her. “Please fuck me. I’m ready.”

He tisked and dug his fingers deeper into her skin. “Are you now?” 

She nodded eagerly, feeling his lips hover just above her ear. He huffed and nipped at her ear lobe. “Are you sure about that? Are you sure you’re ready for what I want to do to you?” 

Her brows rose, yet she nodded affirmatively still. Whatever Satan had in store for her, she was ready. At this point in their relationship, she’d do anything for him it seemed, anything to please him or gain pleasure from him.

A deep rumble rose in the back of his throat. In one thrust, he buried himself fully into her. He gasped as he gained just as much pleasure from the motion as she had. Satan pulled back from her and held her knees open. He stood with his shirt falling off his shoulder and his eyes looking down at her disastrous state. He backed up and thrust again, and again, watching his cock disappear into her slick cunt. 

“I’ve never seen your pussy this puffy for me before. You’re so fucking wet, babe. Your body craves me, doesn’t it?” He asked his question breathlessly. His hand released one of her knees and moved the caress the lip of her cunt. He moved his hips in a moderate pace while his thumb press onto her clit. 

“Oh!” She cried out, reaching out to grab his arm.

“What’s the matter? You were begging me to touch your clit earlier. Are you sensitive?” He teased, swirling big circles over the nub. 

It sent jolts through her body that left a wave of pleasure in their wake. 

“Gah,” Her thighs began to clamp together, and Satan shook his head. 

“I thought you were ready for me to fuck you.” He taunted again, moving his hips faster against her cunt. “Tell me you want me to keep going.”

Her eyes were screwed shut as she willed her legs to relax. The extra touches to her clit were too much but still felt incredible. Satan slowed down his thrusting and began using two fingers to rub along her clit. 

“K-Keep going,” She managed. “Don’t stop,” 

“Do you like this?” He asked sincerely, not stopping his touches. 

“Yes, yes, I do. I’m just... I’m so sensitive.” 

“I know,” He began to move his hand away from her clit. “I know, I can feel you squeezing my cock, and I like it. It just feels so good to me.” 

The overstimulation was soon missed after that statement. She wished he wouldn’t stop touching her spent clit, but Satan was already moving to her pert nipple. He rolled the nub in his fingers, and she gasped. 

Satan moaned as he sped up, slipping into her easily with how turned on she was. Gentle sounds of skin hitting skin filled the small closet with every thrust. 

She looked up at him, and Satan bent down to her. They kissed sloppily as he sped up, fucking her harder and faster than before. Her hand moved to hug his back, and they adjusted their position to be closer. Her nails began to dig into his skin with how blinding the pleasure became. 

With every sensual thrust, his cock hit her gspot at the perfect angle to make her see stars. He hummed as he hung his head into her neck. She opened her eyes for a moment and watched his muscles flex and contract. Veins became defined along with his sculpted muscles the harder he worked for his own release. His abs cut perfectly into an arrow shape around his hips, making him look incredibly sexy in his current state. 

Satan’s thrusts began to falter while his moans became louder. She began to match his push with her hips seeking her own pleasure in the mix. 

“Cum,” He groaned, “Cum for me again.” 

She felt a wave of heat rush over her when she realized how determined his voice was. It didn’t take but a few more seconds for her to let go and allow the rush of pleasure to overtake her. She felt her cunt throb against his girth, and they both moaned together.

As she came down from the rush, Satan pulled out and quickly stroked himself. He warned her before he began cumming on her chest and stomach. He rocked his hips, stroking slower and slower until his shoulders fell. 

She moved to hug him, allowing him to relax into her arms. He hugged her back, and their panting filled the room. 

Minutes passed, and Satan began running his fingers through her hair. 

“Sorry for the impromptu location.” She let out a breathless laugh into his shoulder. 

“It’s fine. I was trying to take you to my room.” Satan let out a small chuckle.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could have made it that long.” 

“Me neither,” He confessed, lips pressing against her warm cheek. “It was really hot how you took the initiative though and pulled me in here. I was impressed.”  
“Would you have done anything like this in the library? You know, before Asmo and Levi ruined it,” She wondered out loud, playing with a strand of his hair. 

“Mmm, I would have tried.” He laughed. 

“Do,” She took a deep breath “Do you want to go to your room anyway? To maybe clean up a bit.”

He smiled and kissed her lips gently. “We could save water, and you could shower with me.” He winked playfully and let out a mischievous laugh. 

“If it’ll save water.” She responded, biting her lip.

“Oh? You are insatiable,” He nipped at her bottom lip flirtatiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, hope you have a good day! 
> 
> Personal Note: I’ve had a bit of a writer’s block lately but no lack of ideas just unable to write them cuz of these stupid high standards I was giving myself. I heard some advice recently that pertained to art but also pertains to writing fics as well. (Loosely quoted)
> 
> “Not every piece of art you make needs to be good. Not every piece of art needs to be a masterpiece. It’s okay to just have a good time creating something and not worry if it’s up to your own standards. Make as much as you can and eventually good stuff will come out. But, if you don’t make the bad stuff, you won’t make the good stuff either.” - Dahli Raz
> 
> Idk who else needs to hear that but this will be something I live by now <3


End file.
